Behold, a Duel!
by LightOfDarkness
Summary: Upon walking around, the Yu-Gi-Oh gang runs into a certain someone we all know and love, and Yugi is challenged to a duel. Rated for brief language, and it may go to PG-13 in future chapters. Special guest!


Yugi, Joey, Tea, Tristan and Bakura were walking. If you want to know why, I don't know. Make something up! They're coming from school, work, or maybe they're in a gang! Did ya ever think about that??  
  
Kahti: Light-D, chill. You're scaring the people away.  
  
LOD: Oh, sorry.  
  
Where was I? Oh, yeah. Yugi and the others were walking to or from Bob knows where when there was some rustling in a nearby bush.  
  
Joey: Um, there's rustling in that nearby bush!  
  
Tristan: You're right!  
  
Tea: What is it?  
  
So, in an attempt to be brave, Joey walked cautiously up to the bush, and, well, did nothing.  
  
Yugi: What's wrong, Joey?  
  
Joey: What if it bites me?  
  
Bakura: Here, hit it with this stick I found.  
  
Joey: *takes stick* Okay.  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
So, Joey whacks the bush with the stick.  
  
Stick: Whack!  
  
Bush: Ow!  
  
Tea: Uh, Joey, why did you just hit that man?  
  
Yugi: Who are you?  
  
Bush: I am the President of the United States, George W. Bush!  
  
Tristan: Why are you in Japan?  
  
Bush: That's classified.  
  
Bakura: You don't know, do you?  
  
Bush: Well.yeah. You're right.  
  
A black limousine rolls up, and the door swings open, showing some men in black suits inside.  
  
Limo: Roll.  
  
Door: Swing!  
  
Person in black suit: Mr. President! Get in the car before they shoot you!  
  
Bush: My God! *Jumps in car*  
  
Limo: Oof!  
  
The limo drives away.  
  
Yugi: Aren't you going to hit the bush?  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah.  
  
Joey whacks the bush, the green leafy one.  
  
Stick: Whack again!  
  
Bush: That's not nice!  
  
Mysterious voice: Ouch!  
  
Everyone: Gasp!  
  
Joey: Someone's in there!  
  
Indeed, there was! For as the others watched, that someone emerged from the leafy shelter and showed herself!  
  
Tristan: It's Kaiba!  
  
Or himself. Whatever.  
  
Joey: What do you want!  
  
Kaiba: Stop yapping, my business is with Yugi!  
  
Tea: You don't mean.  
  
Kaiba: Yes! I challenge you to a duel!  
  
Tea: Oh, that's not what I thought you wanted, but alright.  
  
Everyone except Tea: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba flung his arm out and pointed at Yugi, poking him in the eye.  
  
Yugi's Eye: I'm purple! I mean, ouch!  
  
Kaiba: Do you accept!  
  
Yugi: *rubbing eye* I really have nothing else to do, so okay!  
  
Kaiba: *sweatdrop* I will not be taken lightly, for I have new advantages designed to crush you!  
  
Yugi: Why do you always do this to me?  
  
Kaiba: After living with Mokuba for years, you feel the need to take up a hobby.  
  
*At the Kaiba Mansion Place*  
  
Mokuba: Sugar sugar sugar sugar sugarrrr!!!!!!!!!  
  
The black-haired child bounced from wall to wall.  
  
Mokuba: Wheee!!!  
  
Walls: Why me?  
  
Floor: Haha! Shut up and take it!  
  
*Back to Kaiba and others*  
  
Yugi: I see your point. What happened to "Yugi and others?"  
  
Hey, do you dare question the authority of the Authoress? I control your fate, you are my pawn!  
  
Joey: Um, okay.  
  
Kaiba: *smirk*  
  
Stop smirking! You stopped being my favorite bishie ages ago!  
  
Kaiba: What?  
  
Bakura is my bishie now. Both Ryou and Bakura!  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
And Malik is hot too!  
  
*Somewhere where the Egyptian dude is*  
  
Malik: Hehee. The all-powerful one loves me.  
  
Rashid: Dude, you're her bitch.  
  
Malik: Shut up!  
  
*Back to the other less hot people*  
  
Bakura: Huh?  
  
*Except for Bakura, that is*  
  
Bakura: ^_^  
  
Everyone except Bakura: *sweatdrop*  
  
Kaiba: Now, we shall duel!  
  
Joey: Kick his butt, Yugi!  
  
Kaiba: Don't be foolish, he can not reach!  
  
Yugi: It's true, it's too high.  
  
Everyone except Kaiba and Yugi: *anime fall*  
  
Will Yugi win? Will Kaiba win? Will they even start the duel? What are the "advantages" that Kaiba says he has? Everything else he's tried in the past has failed, how is this any different?  
  
Kaiba: Hey!  
  
Review, and you'll get something!  
  
Kahti: Like what, pray tell?  
  
LOD: Um, plushies! Tell me who you want, and I'll stuff them for you!  
  
Kahti: You really need sleep, hon.  
  
LOD: Stupid swim team makes me get up early for practice, but that all is changing soon. AFTERNOON PRACTICES!!  
  
Kahti: Like my hikari said, review!  
  
LOD: Oh, what should I call Bakura: Ryou or Bakura? Tell me in a review! 


End file.
